


The Bat Family Adopts Roy Harper

by Ayita35730



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Bruce, Protective Dick, Protective Jason, Protective Tim, Roy belongs to the bats now, protective Bats, protective damian, so back off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/Ayita35730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is worried about Roy so he brings him home and it is decided they will keep him. Bruce is going to have headaches. There will be fluff, humor, and angst based on my mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bat Family Adopts Roy Harper

"Bruce. I found him, and I'm keeping him." Jason says with absolutely no question in his tone, and Bruce looks up to see an unconscious Red Arrow tossed over Jason's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He blinks, and counts to ten before warily looking at Jason. "I have explained this. You cannot keep people, I will buy you as many pets as you want, but if Damian can't keep people pets neither can you."

Jason raises and eyebrow and gently lies Roy on the ground, spinning one of Bruce's desk chairs around and sitting down, a look of youth and peace on his face that Bruce would kill to keep there forever. 

"He's hurt Bruce. He ran from Ollie, he's screwed up from bringing the real Roy back only to watch him die. Cheshire was moving in on him, she wants him as a personal boy toy. He's alone, screwed up, and nearly suicidal. I won't leave him out there. "

Bruce looks again at the young archer and sees how thin he's become, the dark circles under his eyes and bruises splayed all over most of his visible skin. He feels a sadness in him for the boy who looked out for Dick so much, and he's surprised Jason beat the eldest Robin to the archer's rescue in all honesty. He should have expected this though, Jason and Roy had been close as of late. Bruce has a feeling they have shared issues. 

"He can stay."

..  
"I thought Father said we couldn't have people as pets." Damian says as he creeps near the bed and pokes at a sleeping Roy, getting himself a death glare from Jason and Dick who are watching the archer warily from the armchairs on the other side of the bed, away from the medical equipment Roy's hooked up to. 

Jason takes a moment to be eternally grateful for Alfred putting armchairs in the medical room. God knows they spend enough time in here. 

Suddenly Roy groans and looks up, his dazed eyes settling on Damian."Hey you're the new Robin right? The little ninja swordsman Damian who's soul mission in life is to drive the other bats nuts?" His voice is bordering on loopy and Jason quietly wonders exactly how long without sleep Roy had been. There's a very high chance of Damian trying to decapitate Roy here and now simply for talking to him, and while he WILL fight for Roy, Damian is MEAN. So he really wishes Roy would keep his mouth shut. 

Both former Robins look warily at Damian, expecting him to get offended somehow. Both are surprised when the demon just smiles, AMUSED. 

"Yes, it is I." He responds, a light quality in his voice neither of them have heard before. 

Theres a split second pause before. "Badass little man, badass. I mean I've dabbled a decent amount in driving this lot bat-shit crazy," Roy grins stupidly at his own pun and Dick rolls his eyes. "But that's dedication. I'm impressed." Roy says groggily, raising his hand up in a shaky thumbs up. Jason marvels at the fact he manages to raise his hand at all. 

Then Roy promptly passes out again, and Damian stares intently for a moment, and then looks towards Jason almost nonchalantly, with only a hint of interest visible in his eyes. The boy picked up the Bat's tricks quickly. 

"He amuses me. I wish to keep him. Do not let him die Jason. " his voice though has underlying threat and Dick is torn between worrying that his brother has the possibility to have some serious damage done by that little monster, and the fact that his old friend is apparently now a sort of Bat Family Pet. 

The youngest Robin the sweeps out if the room, and Dick and Jason sit in silence for a moment before Jason shoots a concerned look at Dick.

"You know I think I'm more scared for Roy now then I was when Cheshire wanted him." Jason says slowly and Dick nods in agreement. 

"At least we can put her in jail."

..................


End file.
